Blank Assassin
by whitemist0
Summary: Gun Gale Online, or GGO. During the Beta test, there were over 2,000 online. One of them was a previous SAO 'beater,' and he rose to the top during both SAO's, and GGO's beta tests. SAO has been over for months, and GGO has been going on since not long after that. Now, months after the beta test for Gun Gale Online, his image has been forgotten. What will he do now?
1. Introductions

Chapter 1

(Buranku P.o.v.)

"Beep, beep!Time to wake up, Buranku!" My roommate, Argo, slammed opened my door, and threw a book at my face.

"What's this about? ''Codes for hacking into GGO'? Thanks. I can get all my old stuff back from SAO." I laughed, then threw a playing card at her. Surprisingly, it hit and pierced her shirt.

"What the heck was that for? I just gave you what you'd been searching for, since you started to play Gun Gale Online!" She punched me on my arm, and I laughed.

"You know, I just thought of are we even roommates? I mean, we're only in highschool." I threw one of my cards at a target that I have placed onto a wall in my room of Kirito.

"Because we have to. We both have nowhere left to go to, except for a foster home or orphanage. I know it sucks, but at least it wasn't with someone that we didn't know, right?" She walked out of the room, and I just stared at a picture that I have on a desk next to my bed. It was of my brother: the creator of Sword Art Online, the great Kayaba Akihiko. When most people that I'm near speak about my brother in a negative way, I just throw some playing cards at them, aiming at their pressure points. This causes them to collapse, and I just laugh at that.

*Knock, knock* I heard Argo knocking on my door again, and she asked "You're actually gonna' come to school today, right?"

"Sure. It's not like I have much else to do." I threw myself off the bed, and looked at myself in the mirror. My white hair went down slightly past my neck. Though, right now, my hair was all messed up and knotted. "Yo, Argo! I need you to un-knot my hair!" Once I said this, I could've sworn that I heard her chuckle.

"Sure, just give me a minute!" I heard some banging and cursing, then I saw Argo as she opened the door with a brush in her hands.

"Get that thing away from me!" I attempted to step back, but then I realized that all the room I had left was on my bed. "Damn. Just get it over with." She punched me, then began to tug on my hair with that brush. "I hate you."

"Let's just get this over with, yes?" I nodded, and grabbed my phone.

"Let's see here. There's an upcoming tournament in GGO, which is actually offering real money? Good. I'll make my debut there."

"Alright, I'm all done. Now go away."

"Thanks, ma-" I cut myself off, and she punched me in the face.

"Shut up, man." She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I hate this." I got up, and opened my closet. "I hate this uniform." It was an average uniform for the school of people who were stuck in SAO. A black standard high-school uniform, with a golden-colored symbol on the left of it.

"Hurry up, Buranku! You'll miss the start of class!"

"Crap!" I quickly threw in my clothes, and added my favorite white, light material jacket, with light orange fur on the inside. "Let's go to school." I grabbed some keys from my desk, and jumped out of my second story window, onto a tree, and climbed down from it. I walked over to my custom made motorcycle, which is sleek, aerodynamic, and extremely fast.

* * *

It took me about six minutes of riding to get to school, and when I did, I walked straight to class. When I opened the door, I saw that there were already two people in the classroom, sitting next to each other. One had long, flowing, orange hair, and giant breasts, while the other was a guy with black hair and a black under-shirt.

"Oh, someone else is here!" The girl looked over at me while I was walking over to the farthest seat in the back, right next to the window. I sat down and saw them talking amongst themselves. I think I heard one of them saying "I think we should introduce ourselves." They walked over to me, and the girl giggled. "Hi, I'm Yuuki Asuna!" She bowed, and walked away. "Kirit-I mean, Kirigaya, introduce yourself!"

"Okay, Asuna. Hello, person. I am Kazuto Kirigaya." He waved his hand, and walked away. By the time that he was seated again, the whole class was filled and the teacher walked in.

"Ah, it looks like you actually decided to show up today. Eh, Akihiko?" The teacher stared at me and laughed, while I heard whispering around the class.

"He's related to the psycho who put us in that death-game?" When I heard that this was said, I threw six cards at she who had badmouthed my brother, and they collapsed, as I only hit her in the pressure points.

"Don't you dare disrespect my brother!" Everyone looked at me, and then the teacher broke the silence.

"Buranku Akihiko, you have detention."

"Like I'll even come," was all I had said for the rest of the period. Though, I did see the girl taken to the school infirmary, and I said "She deserved it."

After a few hours of this class, it was time for lunch, and I was quickly pulled back by the teacher. "Here's your detention slip." I was about to walk away, then she continued. "Don't take everything personal. You're not the only one wh-"

"I could've been the only one who watched their family killed right before their own eyes!" I stormed out of the room after that.

* * *

After I stormed out of class, I ran over to a cherry blossom tree, and sat under it. I saw a cherry blossom falling, so I threw a playing card at it, and it split in half. "Why did he have to enter that game?" After I said this, I drifted off, into sleep.

* * *

Everything's dark. There's no one here. Just black, blind, darkness.

"Hello, little brother. How have you been faring in the real world?"

"Hello, big brother. How've you been? Great, I assume?" His body began to materialize in front of me.

"How have you been liking school? Do you still have the gloves that I made and gave to you?" I nodded, then hugged him.

"I'm glad to know that you're still alive."

"Yes, I guess I am still alive. In your mind." I stopped hugging him, then he backed away.

"It was nice talking to you."

"Indeed. It was ni-" I saw something go through Kayaba's chest: Kirito's black sword, Elucidator. Once he was impaled, I saw Kirito's silhouette, and when I got a better look at him, he was impaled as well.

"I'll kill you!" I jumped up and attempted to strangle him, but he pixelated, just as my brother did, before I could kill him. I saw brother's sword on the floor, and then I just broke down. "Br-brother. Brother? Suicide? No, someone would pull me back. Th-th-th-th-that's the only option that I would have." I looked around and saw that everyone was taking amongst themselves. "No. Alone. All alone. Scared. Out of mind. Breaking down. No, no, nono. nononono. nonononono, _**nonononononononononononononononono**_!" Soon after that, I'd blacked out.

* * *

"Gaaaaaahh!" I suddenly woke up, sweating bullets. When I looked around, I saw that same couple from earlier sitting next tome and eating sandwiches. And, as it had appeared, I had scared them as I awoke.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asuna walked over to me, and put her hand out.

"Info?"

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm a very... Distracted person. I ramble to myself." When I saw her hand, I grabbed it, and when I grabbed it, I suddenly collapsed.

"Are you okay? We need to get you th-"

"I don't need to go to the infirmary. Could you lean me onto the tree? I can't feel my left leg." She looked at me puzzled for a moment, then Kazuto stood up.

"I'll help you, Buranku." He grabbed my arm, then dragged me to the tree.

"Thanks, and could I have glass of water?" Kazuto nodded, and went to get it. While he was getting it, I went into my jacket and pulled out a small syringe. I then proceeded to check it, then I quickly injected it into my left leg. This gave me enough adrenaline exclusively for my left leg to last for at least 12 hours. Next, I pulled out a small pill bottle, and took two out.

"Here's your water, man." I took it, and said thank you.

"Here goes nothin'." I popped the pills into my mouth, and drank the water. I felt my heart skip six beats, then I felt somewhat normal. "Now, we go back to class?" They both nodded at this, then, I walked over to my motorcycle, and rode home. "I'm skipping school."

* * *

_**(Chapter One End)**_


	2. Breakdown(s)

_**Hey everyone! It's whitemist0 here, and I just wanted to apologize for not posting this chapter, until now. I think it's been a month or two, and I do deeply apoogize, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I would like to thank both KaijuKyurem and Microtoa for following this story, and Microtoa for adding this story to his/her favorites. But now, without further delay, on with the chapter!**_

* * *

(Chapter 2)

* * *

(Buranku's P.o.v.)

*Tktktktktktktktktktktktktktkttktkttkktttktktktkktkttktktktktkktk* "I hate this!" I slammed my desk, because I was denied access to GGO's source code. "I'm always a few clicks away, then I get something wrong!" I grabbed one of my throwing cards, and threw it directly at the center of the door, but it opened surprisingly.

"Kyaa!" Argo had opened my door, and got hit by the throwing card that I threw. "Why'd you throw that at me?!" She had blood dripping out of where I hit her.

"I didn't mean to hit you! Look at where I would've hit the door!" Once I said this, Argo closed the door, and saw that I had a picture of the sillhouette of the Black Swordsman on there.

"Oh, geez." Argo facepalmed at the picture, then threw some random thing off of one of my desks at me, causing me to fall off my chair. "You're really still stuck on that?" This made me snap.

"Of course I still am! He killed my brother! My only family! Right before my eyes, maybe ten feet away! You expect me to **not **hate him?! To n**ot **want to **kill** him?!" Once I said not for the first time, tears began to fall from my eyes. Once I finished the sentence talking, I slammed my hands over my eyes. "You expect me to not hate the one who took everything from me?" I just broke down after that, full-on bursting into tears.

"Rikan..."

"Why did he have to take away my only family? The only one who cared about me?" Everything from that point on was said in between sobs. "Why? Why me? Why big brother, why?"

"Stop..."

"Wh-" I was cut off when Argo hugged me, and kissed me, completely shutting me up. "Mmmm." This warm, gentle kiss lasted at least twenty seconds, then she backed away.

"S-sorry if that was sudden." Argo slowly backed away, until I grabbed her shoulder.

"Thank you. I needed that." I began to wipe the tears off my face, then continued. "Besides, we haven't kissed anywhere near like that since SAO." I winked at her, then she smacked me on the back of the head, getting what I was suggesting.

"Not for a little while. Maybe a couple more wee-" *Knock, knock*

"Who the hell is that?! Interupting a moment like this?!" I walked over to the door, storming out of the room in the process. *Knock, k-* "Shut up already!" I opened the door, and to my surprise I saw Kazuto and Asuna, from school. "What do you want? Do I owe one of you money or something?"

"Oh! We didn't know you lived here! We're here to see Argo! May we come in?"

"No, you may not." I shut the door in their faces, and Argo slapped me in the face.

"Who was that at the door?"

"Some people from school. If they're here to talk to you, then go. I'm gonna' continue to hack into GGO. Come get me if you need anything." Once I finished talking,. I kissed Argo on the cheek (which made her blush), then I walked back into my room. "Let's get to work."

* * *

(Argo's P.o.v.)

Once Rikan kissed me, I walked over to the door, and opened it. "Sorry about Rikan, he's just not a people person. Would you like to come in?" They both nodded in unison, then I showed them where the couches are.

"Hey, Argo. How can you afford a place as nice as this?" Asuna was partially amazed by this place, while Kirito was astonished.

"Oh, it's not me who can afford it. It's Rikan."

"Who's Rikan?" Kirito was confused, then I pointed to Rikan's room, and gestured for them to follow.

"Ggaaaaaahhh! Dammit!" I heard Rikan throw a card at the door, and it pierced it. Once Rikan pulled it out, Asuna and Kirito looked through it, and saw Rikan typing away on the computer, and a wolf lying on the bed. Once they saw the wolf, they both ran to the couches, and plopped on them.

"Why the heck is there a wolf in here?! Isn't it illegal to have a wolf as a pet?!"

"Read this." I pulled out a paper from a secret drawer, and had them read it together.

_"_Dear_ Akihiko Buranku, or whatever you call yourself. I am pleased to inform you that for your services to your country, you have been given what you have asked for: your brother's old wolf named 'Nazo", your brother's old Yamaha sports bike, your brother's old apartment, and all other things that were inhis possesion or in any storage space belonging to him. As I had said before, I am pleased to tell you this. P.S. Because you now own your brother's old wolf, the law against owning a wolf as a pet has been lifted upon you only. I look forward to doing business with you again. Sincerely, Blank." _Yet for some reason, they kept reading it over and over again, until Kirito suddenly yelled "Akihiko?!"

"Yes, Akihiko."

"Why are you living with an Akihiko, may I ask?" Asuna suddenly asked the worst of all of the possible questions.

"Well... We kind of developed a... Relationship, in SAO."

"A relationship?" Kirito looked sincerely perplexed, and I laughed.

"You really can't take a hint, can you, Kirito-kun?" Asuna hugged him, then began to speak again. "It means that they fell in love." Then, she quickly added "And that also means that they probably slept together, to-"

"Dammit! I hate this shit!" I heard Rikan throw a couple cards, then slam his door open.

"Great." I facepalmed.

* * *

(Buranku's P.o.v.)

*Slam*! "Screw it all! I just can't get into the source code!" I grabbed one of my cards and threw it through the hallway, then hear someone whisper "He's got anger issues."

"Not funny, Kirito-kun! We're in his home! Don't make fun of the host." I heard that girl from earlier's voice.

"Whatever." I mumbled this so that nobody would hear that. I walked out into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple from the fridge. "Hey, Argo. What time is it?" It seemed that everyone was shocked by hearing me out of nowhere, just talk.

"It's 12:46. You have another 4-ish minutes." Argo was the one who answered my question, but the guy looked perplexed.

"Until what?"

"That's none of your business, 'Blackie'."

"Who are you calling Blackie, 'Whitie'?!"

"Hmmm?" I looked down and saw my clothes, which were all white. A white jacket, which used to be my brother's. White pants, a white long-sleeved shirt under my jacket, and a white necklace that my mother gave me on my 9th birthday.

"Are you really just realizing that you're wearing full white?" Argo chuckled at this, then I laughed.

"What? It's just a subconcious thi-" I collapsed down to one leg, then I laughed. "And this is what I get when I get distracted."

"Are you okay?" The girl-I think her name was Asuna-ran over to me and attempted to help me up, but to no avail.

"There's no point. I can't feel my left leg, meaning I can't get up." I looked over at Argo, and she nodded.

"I got it." After she said that, she walked into my room, and came out with a syringe. "Here." I laughed when she gave it to me, then I jabbed it into my left leg. I almost instantly felt a rush of adreneline rush through my veins.

"That feels somewhat better. Can you get me my pill bottle?"

"I got that too." Argo walked back over to my room. "I can't find it!"

"It's next to my photo." A minute after I said that, she walked in here, and handed me a small, white pill bottle. "Thanks." I took two, and swallowed them. Then, the adreneline really kicked-in, as I felt my leg begin to tap. After awhile, though, I got up and walked back to my room, eating the apple that I began to eat earlier. "And by the way, why did you invite them over here, Argo?" She flinched when I asked this, then slowly backed away from me.

"Ah, you know... Just to chat, maybe have a snack."

"Argo... Are you lying to me?" I tossed the apple up and down in between my hands.

"Ok. The truth is, I had them come over to discuss something with them."

"Oh. Ok. Tell me when you're done." I walked over to my room, then began to laugh like a maniac.

* * *

(Asuna's P.o.v.)

"Mwaaahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahaha!" *slam* *tremble* I began to shiver. I shivered, and shivered, and shivered. Then, I felt the warm touch of Kirirto-kun.

"Hey, there's no need to shiver... Whitie won't hurt you. I won't let him." Kirito-kun kissed my forehead, then I felt like I was melting in his arms.

"Anyways... We should start our talk. Like, right now." I almost instantly snapped out of my daydream, and I looked over at Argo, who had a serious face put-on. "Kazuto, do you know the reason that I've called you here?" He shook his head, and his head rubbed on my head. "I've called you here regarding Buranku. He is obsessed with you-or I should say, 'The Black Swordsman.'" Kirito-kun's eyes opened widely, and he began to scoot back. I could tell that he was nervous.

"What's his last name again?" Kirito was incredibly nervous, and he was trembling when he asked this.

"Akihiko. His last name is Akihiko." Kirito-kun almost jumped out of his seat, and he would have, had I not been holding onto him.

"I know that he should be mad at Kirito-kun for killing his brother, but why is he obsessed?" I blurted this out by accident, and at the time, I didn't realize what I had just asked.

"He's obsessed because when Kazuto killed Kayaba, Rikan was right next to him. He saw you murder his brother, right in front of his own eyes. After that, he had a complete mental breakdown. He also vowed to kill you, that is, if he ever found you. However, he doesn't recognize you because he lost his memories of when that happened, except for your silhouette. Though, it may only take a certain event to trigger his memories." I felt Kirito-kun flinch when she said this, so I immediately began to rub his back.

"Maybe we should g-" I heard Buranku's door open, causing me to quiet down.

"I hate that school." I heard Buranku mumbling to himself, then I heard his door slam-again. "Hey, Argo! I'm going to the school!"

"But it's a saturday! Why?"

"I don't know. They just called me, and told me someone from the government was there and requested to see me-immediately." Buranku grabbed his helmet, and walked out the condo, then closed the door behind him.

"So... You guys want to check out his room?" I nodded, and Argo hesitated, then nodded after a few minutes. "Then, we're off! To his room!"

* * *

(Buranku's P.o.v.)

*Slam* "This sucks." I walked out to my bike, then put my helmet on. "Well, let's just get this over with." I put the keys into my bike, then it began to turn on.

"Good morning, Rikan." I heard brother's voice and looked onto the small screen that he installed into this before SAO, and saw him, just standing there.

"Hello, brother. How are you this morning? Well, I'll assume?" He nodded, then began to talk.

"The government of America, a country in North America, has issued a warrant for your arrest." He snapped his fingers, and a chair, desk, and picture of me appeared out of nowhere. "I assume that you've been hacking into GGO, a game made in America, correct?"

"Yes, I have. What about it?"

"It seems that whomever you kill gets suspended out of the game for one month. Correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. I set it that way. You always seemed to know what I've been doing." He chuckled after I said this, then I began to ride, heading for the school.

"It seems that the United States of America's government fears that if you join in and kill certain people, you will screw up a couple year long investigation inside of GGO, relating to people trading names of places to go to deal or buy, or even make drugs."

"Ok. Thanks for the heads-up, bro. But I do have a question. Am I simply talking to your consciousness?" He nodded. "Okay, but are you connected to all my electronic things?"

"Right again, little brother. I am also connected to your gloves, which I made you, and you could create a holograph of me, while most of the things in your room will respond to me as a holograph."

"Ok. That's good to know. I'll try that later. But now, I've got to get to the school, so I'll talk to you later, okay?" He nodded. "Great. Later, big bro." I shut off the screen, and began to high-tail it to the school.

* * *

(Rika's P.o.v.)

"Hey, Keiko, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Kayaba's little brother got another detention."

"I heard that he's being called in today to see some government official or something."

"Really?" I looked around-specifically out of the window-and saw someone in a white jacket riding on an old, white motorbike with a white helmet. "Is that him?" She pointed to where she saw him, and my eyes widened. "I didn't think that he'd be here this early! Quickly, we have to h-"

"What are you two losers doing here? Doing nerd stuff, I suppose?" I was cut off by him suddenly insulting us.

"Just who the he-"

"Just shut up. Where's the Principal's office?" I was stunned by him asking this question.

"His office is three lefts, two rights, one flight of stairs, another right, then one more left and then the fourth door on the right. And by the way, we're here at a cl-"

"Don't care." He simply walked away, then laughed.

"I hate him so much..." Keiko was complaining, and I saw this as an opportunity.

"Maybe you like-like him." She blushed until her face was as red as a pepper, then began to storm away.

"Do-not!"

* * *

(Chapter 2 End)

_**A/N: Once again, I deeply apologize for the lateness of this chapter.**_


	3. (Useless)Offers

_**Hey, everyone! It's whitemist0 here, and I just wanted to apologize for not posting sooner, and I'd also like to thank Magilover13, ashynlem, and jsheridan844 for following this story, along with Magilover13 and jsherdian844 for favoriting this story. Now, with no further delay, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

(Buranku's P.o.v.)

* * *

"-yep, that sounds like something he'd do... It's just... Something that big? I'm honestly a little bit surprised." As I walked down the hallway full of doors, I heard the principal talking to someone.

"Yeah, he's in trouble... Major trouble-as in asylum trouble." I heard the principal gasp after he said this.

"Is there anyway that I can prevent this?" I heard a different person laugh, as I stopped in front of the door.

"Likely not... Although..." I cut the guy off by opening the door, then casually walking in.

"Hello, fed. What's up? Here to arrest me, I assume? I'll tell you, though, there's no way you'll get me." He laughed, then I sat down.

"Wow, kid... You're smarter than I would've guessed... However, we're not entirely here to arrest you..." I put one finger up to signal him to shut up, right after I felt my phone vibrate.

It read: _Argo: What's up? Why'd you leave?_ I chuckled, then answered_: In trouble with feds._

"You were saying?" I qued him to continue right after that.

"Cocky, aren't you?" He began to sit up, but his partner gestured him to sit back down.

"Enough, Kite. We're not here to start a fight. **Especially** with our target." I raised my eyebrow to this, as I was vexed.

"'Our target?' Wow. And I thought being an outcast was weird. What did you mean by that?" He flinched at this, then looked directly into my silver eyes.

"Quiet, kid! We'll be asking the que-" I cut 'Kite' off, by smartly remarking.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stop with the cheesy stuff and really tell me what you're after. Also, you're quite annoying. You talk too much." After this, his face turned red in anger, then he jumped at me.

"You're dead!" I simply slid my chair to the side, then threw some cards at his legs' pressure points. "Gaaah!"

"You'll have to try harder than tha-" I felt a judo-chop on my neck, then I collapsed, blacking out. _All according to plan._

* * *

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuhh!" I gasped for air, although I didn't even lose air while I was unconscious.

"Not so tough now, eh?" Kite paced in front of me, getting in my face. I looked around, and saw that I was in an interrogation room.

"Honestly, I expected it to be more... Plain. Very, very more plain. Oh, well." He attempted to slap me, but I slid my chair back.

"Shut it, kid! You're not here to be joking around!" I laughed, then looked deep into his eyes. I saw a screen appear before me in my mind.

_"Hello, Buranku. I see it all went as planned." I heard brother's voice, then I laughed-mentally, that is._

_"Yup. But, how am I doing this?" His voice was silent for a few moments, as though he was hesitant._

_"I... I experimented on you." I gasped at this, then it all made sense. How my senses were heightened and I could react faster. "However, none of the ones I did on you were harmful in any way at all." I was reassured by this, then I continued what I was previously doing._

I began to search through international files. Then, I began to talk in a somewhat monotone voice. **Name: Kite Uno. Profession: International Detective. Age: 24. Summary: A child prodigy. Schooled himself with advanced electronics until he was 11. He then joined an international robotics and science school. Dropped out at age of 17. Rejoined two years later, getting a masters' degree in each subject he did-except for robotics. Then applied for an international job in the military or government. Within the next three months, joined 6 different jobs, until finally settling in International Detective. First job was a major success, busting international smugglers, who were wanted on six out of seven of the continents. Also, lo**-

"That's enough, Rikan!" I looked over to the door, and saw Argo entering with another fed, and that black-haired guy, along with the orange-haired girl.

"Argo? What are you doing he-oh, shit. They pulled you into this, too..." I looked down, then laughed psychotically.

"Buranku, what's wrong?" Asuna suddenly seemed worried.

"Oh, it's quite fine... I now can see why they called in an international detective; I've figured out why I'm here."

* * *

(Argo's P.o.v.)

"What do you mean, Rikan?" He stopped laughing, then he began to speak.

"I'm here for one of two reasons. The first: they're here to arrest me for hacking into GGO. The second..." He paused, as if hesitant.

"What's the second reason?" I was clearly perplexed at that time.

"...the second reason, is that they want to... hire me... for some... _pathetically..._ easy job."

I saw the one guy that Rikan was looking in the eyes jump up, and punch Rikan in the face. "That's what you get!" Rikan just rolled his eyes after he got punched.

"Ouch... I'm dying..."

"Why yo-" That guy was cut off by his partner, who went to get me, Asuna, and Kirito. His name was Genkaku.

"Enough! We're here to offer him a job, not to **attempt** to kill him!" Genkaku walked over to that guy, then kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Thaaaaaaaannnnks... I coooouldn't have handled that by myseeeelf." Rikan kept being sarcastic, even though his likely future was at stake.

"Quite confident, aren't we now? Buranku?" I was shocked that Genkaku knew his name.

"Aaaaaahhhh... Genkaku! It's been what? 4-ish years?" I looked and saw that Genkaku nodded at Rikan.

"Do you know Rikan, Detective Genkaku?" Genkaku grinned after I asked this, then proceeded to take a seat.

"I know Buranku because I had to arrest him for hacking into national robotics diagrams." I was stunned, and I glared at Rikan, scolding him in the process. He looked like he was going to jump out the window-which he could probably successfully do. "And to add onto this, he was arrested when he was only 12 years old. I was shocked when I saw him in front of the computer. Best hacker I've ever seen." After Detective Genkaku finished his sentence, Rikan twitched. I felt like I was about to blow a fuse!

"I thought the government cleared your records!" I walked over to him, and whacked him in a head. "You're such an idiot!" I whacked him again.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" I kept whacking him, and the other detective seemed to be amused by this.

"Anyways... Back to the topic: we're here because we need his help. There have been alleged reports of drug dealing locations and other major felonies. We need you to find out all of the locations, report them to us, then get the real-world information of the dealers in-game by hacking." He paused for a minute to catch his breath. "We also have reason to believe that you can hack the game to lock the player out for any matter of time, if you kill them-in-game, that is." Rikan looked somewhat confused after this proposition.

"So... What do I get out of this? I mean, c'mon. You know me. I only do what benefits me or someone I care about." Rikan grinned, but his grin soon turned into a glare when Genkaku's partner began to speak.

"We could arrest your little friend, there." He pointed to me, and looked like he was enjoying himself. "We could arrest her for helping you, a wanted felon." Rikan growled.

"You know that I could ruin your life in six minutes or less, right?! And you threaten her?!" He grabbed something out of his computer bag, which was a touch-screen tablet, only used on special occasions. Only his fingers would do anything to the screen. "Here! Take a look at what I could do to you!" Rikan threw the tablet to that other guy. The latter's eyes proceeded to widen, then he threw the tablet on the ground as hard as he could, not even leaving a scratch.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would!"

"**Enough!**" Genkaku yelled. "Rikan, will you accept this offer? Please? Consider this that favor you owe me." Once Genkaku brought up a favor, Rikan shuddered.

"Fine. I'll help you." They shook hands, then Rikan glanced over at me. "Now, shall we go home?" I nodded.

"Let's go home."

* * *

_**Hey, everyone! It's whitemist0 here, and-again-I just wanted to apologize for not posting sooner. I've been busy with school, so, yeah.**_


End file.
